I Kissed a Girl
left«I Kissed a Girl» —en español: «Yo Besé una chica»— es una canción interpretada por Katy Perry , incluida en su álbum debut One of the Boys , de 2008. Perry la compuso junto a Max Martin, Cathy Dennis y Dr. Luke , mientras que su producción quedó a cargo de este último. Se lanzó como el primer sencillo del álbum el 29 de abril de 2008 en algunos países, y en otros el 14 de julio del mismo año en las tiendas de iTunes, a través de la discográfica Capitol Records. Musicalmente, está compuesta por el género electro rock con influencias de new wave y pop rock y presenta un ritmo palpitante y su letra trata de la «mágica belleza de una mujer». De acuerdo con la intérprete, la canción surgió de «una idea loca que tenía en su cabeza» y también de en un momento estuvo a punto de besarse con la actriz Scarlett Johansson. Tuvo comentarios tanto negativos como positivos por parte de los críticos de la música, quienes juzgaron el contenido lírico de la canción. También logró una buena recepción comercial alrededor del mundo. En Norteamérica, llegó al primer lugar de la lista estadounidense Billboard Hot 100 y la canadiense Canadian Hot 100, en las que duró siete y nueve semanas consecutivas en dicha posición, respectivamente. En Europa, lideró los conteos de países como thumb|left|335 pxAlemania,15 Austria, Bélgica —solo la región flamenca—, Dinamarca, Irlanda, Italia, Noruega, el Reino Unido, Suecia y Suiza. Además, vendió más de 5700000 copias digitales mundialmente durante el año 2008, con lo cual se convirtió en la séptima canción más vendida de ese año. Por otra parte, recibió una nominación en la quincuagésima primera entrega de los premios Grammy en la categoría de mejor interpretación femenina vocal de pop, pero perdió ante «Chasing Pavements» de Adele. Entre las múltiples nominaciones que recibió, una de ellas causó controversia. En la entrega de los NRJ Music Awards de 2009, se proclamó en un primer momento a la canción «I Kissed a Girl» como la ganadora en la categoría de canción internacional del año. Sin embargo poco después se sugirió un recuento de votos que dio a conocer que en realidad la que se llevó el galardón finalmente fue «Disturbia» de Rihanna. El vídeo musical se publicó en la cuenta oficial en MySpace de la intérprete el 16 de mayo de 2008. Contó con la dirección de Kinga Burza, el cual en una entrevista con MTV News declaró que «sólo quería tener a Katy interpretando en lugar de estar rodeada de chicas muy sexy», pues pensó que con la letra «sería suficiente».29 Perry cantó la canción en vivo en diferentes lugares, tales como los MTV Video Music Awards, los premios Grammy —en la cual hizo homenaje a la cantante Carmen Miranda—,32 33 los MTV Europe Music Awards,34 entre otros. Además, las chicas de la serie Glee la versionaron en el episodio que llevaba su mismo nombre, e incluso lo hicieron algunas bandas como The Saturdays y Cobra Starship. Antecedentes De acuerdo con la intérprete, la canción surgió de «una idea loca que tenía en su cabeza». Ella explicó que: «El estribillo se me vino a la mente cuando me desperté una mañana. Era uno de esos momentos en los que escuchas cantantes que se te meten en tus sueños en la mitad de la noche hablando sobre canciones. Estaba thumbsorprendida de que un tema interesante se haya quedado en mi cabeza; en aproximadamente un año y medio no hice nada con la canción. Entonces, repentinamente, cuando necesitaba más canciones para terminar mi álbum of the boys la recordé. Literalmente, tenía dos días para terminar el disco con mi productor de grabación. Solo dijimos: "Vamos a terminar esta canción, es tan pegadiza, ya que si no lo hacemos, no va a salir de nuestras cabezas"». Más tarde, Perry aclaró que: «Llevamos la canción a la compañía discográfica Capitol Records y ni siquiera ellos querían ponerla entre las canciones del disco y entonces yo les dije "¿Están locos?, tienes que colocar este tema en el listado de canciones, es necesario que sea el primer sencillo"». El responsable de descubrir nuevos talentos de la discográfica, Chris Anokute, declaró ante una entrevista con HitQuaters que el contenido controversial de la canción trajo muchos problemas en el sello discográfico. Además, dijo que sus compañeros de trabajo decían cosas como «canción nunca va a sonar en las radios, ¿cómo venderemos esto?, ¿será juzgado por la iglesia?». Anokute también reveló que los productores necesitaban el apoyo de uno de los promotores radiales de la discográfica para convencer al público sobre la canción. Perry pensó que había fracasado nuevamente. Dennis Reese tuvo la visión de que tendría mucho éxito, así que lo impulsó a varias radioemisoras estadounidenses. The River 107.5 FM —emisora radial ubicada en Nashville— se convirtió en la primera radioemisora en reproducir la pista y tiempo después de que esta sonara durante tres días en dicha estación radial, se «inundó» de llamadas de otras estaciones interesadas en el sencillo. Letra Original: Inglés This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It’s not what, I’m used to Just wanna try you on I’m curious for you Caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don’t mean I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it No, I don’t even know your name It doesn’t matter Your my experimental game Just human nature It’s not what, good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don’t mean I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain’t no big deal, it’s innocent I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don’t mean I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it. Español Este nunca fue el camino que estaba planeado No es mi intención Me dio tan valiente, copa en mano He perdido mi discreción No es lo que, estoy utilizarse para Sólo quieres probar a usted Estoy curioso por usted Captó mi atención Me besó a una chica y me gustó El sabor de su cerezo chapstick Me besó a una chica sólo para probarlo Espero que mi novio no les importa que Se sintió tan mal Se sintió tan derecho No quiere decir que estoy enamorado de esta noche Me besó a una chica y me gustó Me gustó No, ni siquiera sé su nombre No importa Tu eres mi juego experimental Sólo la naturaleza humana No es lo que, el buen hacer las chicas No es la forma en que deben comportarse Mi jefe le da tan confuso Hard a obedecer Me besó a una chica y me gustó El sabor de su cerezo chapstick Me besó a una chica sólo para probarlo Espero que mi novio no les importa que Se sintió tan mal Se sintió tan derecho No quiere decir que estoy enamorado de esta noche Me besó a una chica y me gustó Me gustó Nosotros tenemos las niñas son tan mágico Piel suave, los labios rojo, por lo que besable Difícil de resistir a fin de tocable Demasiado bueno para negarlo Ser o no ser gran cosa, es inocente Me besó a una chica y me gustó El sabor de su cerezo chapstick Me besó a una chica sólo para probarlo Espero que mi novio no les importa que Se sintió tan mal Se sintió tan derecho No quiere decir que estoy enamorado de esta noche Me besó a una chica y me gustó Me gustó. Categoría:Canciones de One of the Boys Categoría:Canciones de MTV Unplugged Categoría:Canciones